


吃醋时的可怕行为

by LightFollower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Coach Victor Nikiforov, M/M, PWP without Porn, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFollower/pseuds/LightFollower
Summary: 维克托总在宴会上无视他的恋人，这让勇利很生气。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 13





	吃醋时的可怕行为

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你看过这篇文，请别惊讶，它曾经在lofter发布过。  
> lofter ID：耀晞/猫觉得雪花是时候更新了（共用子博客）  
> 之后会逐渐把以前的作品搬运过来。

维克托知道自己的恋人在关于自己的问题上总有点小心眼，对这种事情他并不是怎么在意，甚至有点乐见其成。毕竟吃点醋的可爱奶狗，有谁不喜欢呢。甚至有些时候，他还会做出些故意的举动，撩拨着让自己的恋人报复性地狠狠给自己来个法式热吻又或者是更多的不可描述的事情。  
但显然不包括这次。他端详着手里的事物——黑色一指宽的皮革围成的项圈，像是现在年轻人中所流行的时髦装饰品。但覆盖在其内防止佩戴者皮肤被磨伤的柔软的绒布，与固定在其上预留给他手里那根细细铁链的扣子，都在暗示着维克托这玩意儿可不是简单的饰品。  
“维克托，不带上去吗？”  
他可恶的小男友带着一惯的无辜表情看向他，那双圆润的杏眼里透露出不容反对的坚定神色。  
嘿，糟糕，无处可逃。  
那双他熟悉无比的手以不紧不慢又难以抗拒的力道从他手中拿走了那只黑色的项圈，像每日出门前替他打上领带一样的姿态将那只精巧的玩意儿围到他的脖子上，用于固定项圈松紧的金属卡扣贴在他的皮肤上，虽说不算难受，但和内层绒布对比明显的光滑触感还是让他脖子附近的皮肤起了层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。  
接下来是配套的链子。当维克托以为它将会被扣到自己身前，就像他偶尔也曾了解过的，增添情趣的玩具那样时，勇利却朝项圈伸出了手，略微挪了挪它的位置之后，伴随着卡扣合上的轻微“咔哒”声，这根细细的金属链子便被接到了他颈后的位置。  
维克托下意识地感到不对，但现在显然已经没有机会逃走了。他的恋人拥抱住他，双手自他的腋下穿到背后，他感觉自己的衬衫领子从后面被人扯开，紧接着什么细长而带着相似冰冷触感的东西滑下，越过后颈顺着脊椎位置的凹陷接着延伸到更下的区域直至臀瓣之间……  
“好了，这样就不会有人发现了。”  
他坏心眼的恋人在完成手上的事情后，还伸手再度调整了那只黑色项圈的位置，接着替他整理了衬衫的衣领，在这之后对方端详了一会，然后满意地如此说道。  
“维克托就这样带着它去参加宴会吧？你总是忍不住一直走到不同的人旁边，果然还是给你系根链子会比较稳妥。”  
……真是，自作孽吗。  
维克托在心底下苦笑。过去为了撩拨害羞的恋人，他总是会在这些场合故意把对方晾到一边，然后等那个内向腼腆的家伙忍耐不住走过来向他讨要一个吻，却没想到对方一直记仇到了现在。  
但要说对这个项圈仅带着抗拒，连半点兴趣都没有那是不可能的——想到他的勇利将会牵着那根现在放置在他背后的链子，将他拽过去宣告作为恋人的所有权，他心底的那条弦感觉就像被人一直搔动似的无法平静下来，隐秘的期待与亢奋自内心深处无法抑制地流出。  
给二人独处的时间不多了。手机铃声打破了带上项圈之后弥漫在二人之间的长久沉默。他们匆匆忙忙地套上方才被他们遗忘的正装部件，期间还夹杂着那个羞涩青年突然从自己行为中回过味的满脸通红。

你要在什么时候将我牵回你身边呢？漫长的宴会之中，维克托如此这般地暗自期待着，但罪魁祸首却毫无反应，就好像之前那件事不是他做的一样，一如既往地带着害羞的微笑与凑过来的熟人打招呼，甚至更冷淡一些——在这场宴会的大半时间，勇利甚至没有看过维克托一眼。徒留被身后链子末端陷入臀缝之中，心下焦急难耐的教练先生。  
是不好意思呢，还是说根本就没把自己之前说的话当真？暗自期待着对方动作，情况却并不如想象的那样。维克托心中暗含着不满，无视着链子在身上的强烈存在感，面上露出对外营业时的完美笑容，从自己的恋人身边走开，像之前的场合一样，又一次地被人群包围起来。  
你要什么时候才能无法忍耐呢？觥筹交错间，维克托用余光关注着自己的恋人，在一段对他来说略显漫长的时间之后，对方终于将视线投向自己，继而穿过人群向自己走来。  
像以前一样，终于忍不住想要宣誓所有权了吗？维克托微笑着，将身体转向对方，想和平时一样给对方安抚性的亲吻和拥抱，但恋人伸向自己的那只手，却越过了他的肩膀，探向了他的后颈。  
“我说过的吧，维克托只要看着我就够了。”  
突然意识到出发前发生了什么事情的维克托心下一惊，伴随着被铁链勾过肌肤表面的触感，那根已经被他体温暖过的细细链子牵到了对方手里。  
细长金属链的末端自臀缝间拔出，轻巧地划过尾椎骨，自脊椎而上，就像是在过去的每一场情爱之中对方抚摸自己时一样。维克托的肌肉下意识绷紧，呼吸也变得有些急促，明明大脑的警铃响个不停，身体却不自觉地沉溺于那股电流经过般的细微酥麻感。  
“回家吧？”勇利像是什么都没做一样，用着和平日别无二致的语气向他说道，可是那只牵着链子的手却猛地一使劲，在突如其来的拽扯下，维克托低下了头，耳朵正好凑到了自己恋人的唇边。  
“现在我要让维克托只能看着我。”

他们步伐急促地穿过宴会厅外的走廊。勇利甚至使上了些狠劲儿，握住链子半拉半拽地将落后于他半个身位的维克托拖拽到到自己旁边，像是在外出时对待不听话乱跑的宠物狗一样。  
项圈本就已经被扣到紧贴皮肤，再拉扯之下更是让人觉得有点紧勒，维克托刚要将抱怨的话语说出口，项圈上便突然传来一股极大的力道，他一时措手不及，被这股力道带向那施力者想要他去的方向。  
“勇利……！”  
他有些慌张地喊出恋人的名字，紧接着被他呼喊的家伙伸出手掌，从他身后按住了他的肩膀，就这么将他推进那个阴暗狭窄的空间里。  
门阖上了。在这个光源被阻隔，什么都看不清的小小房间里，二人的呼吸声清楚地回荡在黑暗之中。维克托试探性地再次呼唤着自己恋人的名字，却在最后一个音节尚未出口时被粗暴动作打断。  
那双哪怕隔着坚硬正装布料都能感觉出来的熟悉手掌，猛地将他按到房间墙壁之上。他的双手被迅速抓住拧到身后，然后被那条在他后背待了许久的链条打了个难以挣脱的结。  
“哇哦……这是什么惊喜吗？”  
维克托依旧未能听到他可爱恋人的声音，带着紧张与不可思议的奇妙心情，他压下语气中的轻微惊慌与颤抖，如同平日一样用着轻快的语调向对方发问。  
温热气流打在维克托的耳廓上，他被这突然袭击吓了一跳，不由自主地想要闪躲开来，却因被一直按在墙边而避无可避。他扭过头去想要看看造成这一切的罪魁祸首，却被顺势轻咬了一口耳垂。  
“为什么总是要看着别人呢，维克托。难道连项圈都不能把你扣住吗？”  
对方大概是终于觉得满意，从身后靠过来紧贴他缓缓开口。在一片黑暗之中，维克托能感觉到对方说话时从嘴里吐出的湿润气息，潮湿温热的感觉让他一时以为对方直接在舔舐着他的肌肤表面。  
“要给你一些'惩罚'比较好，不肯听学生意见的教练先生。”  
在勇利话语落下的同时，那因出汗而显得有些微凉的指尖，自教练先生的外套下摆探入，隔着一层衬衫布料沿着尾椎逆行而上，然后自肌肉匀称的腰侧绕指前面，那双闯入的手在腹部不安份地撩过片刻，正在维克托以为这双手要朝下对自己已经有些不安分的性器进行撩拨之时，它们却迅速沿着尚未解开的衬衫移动到自己胸前，接着狠狠捏拽。  
“呜……”  
乳头隔着布料被粗鲁玩弄的感觉让维克托不禁低哼出声，在被黑暗包裹之中，被过分放大的触觉让他对被玩弄的感觉更为明显。到底是谁说只有少部分人会因为乳头被玩弄而感到兴奋的？他不禁在心底埋怨。即使此时他完全看不到，也能猜测自己的乳头恐怕已经逐渐红肿，像是等待采摘的果实。这样的想象更是刺激了胸前被揉捏的感受，在那双作恶的手的攻势之下，疼痛与酥麻的感觉在胸口蔓延开来，他一时产生了胸前两点会被对方捏出汁液来的错觉。  
维克托难耐地扭动着，想要摆脱对方，却又因被按在墙上手被束缚的状态毫无进展，那双手终于停下了攻势，在最后一次恋恋不舍的揉按了那富有弹性的胸部肌肉之后，维克托能感觉到自己衬衫的扣子被解开到腹部，而其中一只手正在顺着他的皮肤表面往下而去……  
“哈……哈啊！”  
他忍不住惊叫出声。那双作恶的手出乎意料地迅速去而复返，乳头不再是隔着布料，而是被直接把控在手指间，狠狠地掐弄着。少了布料的遮挡，有着短短指甲的指尖肆意地将胸前的红肿捏扯变形，维克托甚至觉得自己能感觉到掐进皮肤表面的指甲边缘。在细微疼痛与自胸部为起点的刺激之下，他几乎想不管不顾，就这样呻吟出来——  
“可不能让别人听到啊，维克托。这里可是公众场合——何况这种情况，维克托只要喊给我听就够了吧？”  
……确实如此。虽说要穿过走廊，但是此处离宴会举办之地并不算很远，在这寂静的小房间里，如果仔细倾听，隐约还能听到从那里传来的音乐声。如果有人正好也走到这边的话……  
维克托下意识的咬住嘴唇，将未出口的呻吟喘息声尽数咽下。

或许是玩弄乳头刺激颇大，也可能是“和勇利在随时会被发现的地方做爱”这一事情给自己带来的隐秘兴奋感，此时维克托的下身已经完全硬挺，挤在刻意修身的硬挺西装裤中有些难受。  
但是造成这一切的勇利似乎还并未急着享用正餐，尚留在教练胸前的那只手还在变本加厉地对那可怜的乳头施加刺激，好像那是什么让人爱不释手的玩具似的。  
够了……已经可以了！情欲被勾起的维克托已经没有太多的耐心，他希望对方能够尽快地替自己纾解那满溢得几乎要流淌出来的情欲，可是对方似乎充满耐心，不等自己开口说出请求的话语就不为所动。  
怎么可能如你所愿出声求饶。乳头被三番五次玩弄，但其余地方却丝毫不被爱抚后，维克托的也生出了不满的心理。他可不愿意主动开口让自己那坏心眼的恋人得逞，于是他抬起臀部，有意的向后靠，用挺翘有力的臀瓣来回磨蹭着对方的裆部。  
究竟是谁会先忍耐不住进入正餐？感觉到身后的事物渐渐变硬凸起，虽不确定对方是否能看见，维克托还是转过头去，对着身后那个看不清晰的影子露出游刃有余的笑容。  
“啪。”  
即使隔着布料，臀部被拍打的声音也依旧在这寂静空间内清晰可闻，维克托在昏暗中不可置信地瞪大双眼，回忆着刚刚来自臀部的冲击。  
“所以说，这是一次惩罚啊。这么自作主张，不愧是维克托呢。”  
对方的声音地自他身后传来，语气中感觉不出喜怒，可维克托并未因此放松神经，他甚至下意识地想瑟缩起来。  
那只停留在他胸前的手终于移开，与下方已经摸上裤子皮带的手汇合。伴随着腰带被解开的细微碰撞声，他感觉腰间一松，笔挺的西装裤就这么被脱至膝盖附近。  
是终于想要进入了吗？还是说想对他已经硬挺甚至渗出了少许前液的性器下手？维克托心下想着，却有些不妙的预感。  
对方的动作并未停止，在西装裤被解下后，套在衬衫夹和松紧带外的黑色三角裤也被一并粗暴的扯了下来，伴随着一股凉意，他的下半身也彻底暴露在了空气之中。  
维克托扭动着身子，试图看向身后的恋人，但在他眯起眼睛成功地辨认出对方的轮廓之前，伴随着一声清脆的拍打声，再无布料阻隔，而是直直拍打到他臀部肌肤之上的响亮巴掌，让维克托几乎站不住身子，膝盖微屈靠到了墙壁之上。  
但是勇利的“惩罚”很明显不会就此停止，力道适中并不会让维克托感到过分疼痛的巴掌再次落下，不知是巧合还是故意地落到形状完美的两瓣之间，其中一根手指更是陷入臀缝，似有似无的在他的穴口嫩肉之间挠了一下。  
在耐心高得可怕的恋人面前，维克托终于难忍挑拨，他主动将双腿分开站立，臀部朝着身后的人高翘，如果在光线充足的情况下，从勇利的角度看正好能看见整个形状健美的后背，以及在其下方，两瓣软肉间隐藏着的那个紧闭的红嫩穴口。  
“勇利——不要再玩了，我已经忍不住了。”  
维克托上身抬起，带着撒娇的语气，将脑袋凑近伏到了他背后的人。这一招在他想要干什么的时候百试百灵，而这次勇利也依旧中招，呼吸明显急促起来。  
快点，我已急不可耐。察觉对方变化，维克托的动作变得更加急促，他再度将臀部翘起靠近对方裆部，甚至用试图用臀缝之间的小穴去摩擦对方被布料覆盖住的性器。  
“维克托有对别人这么做过吗？毕竟那么受欢迎。”带着醋意开口的同时，勇利的手指深入维克托的口腔中，大幅度地翻搅，那根灵巧柔软的舌头更是在两指之间被肆意拨动。  
请不要把我想象成那种毫无节操的花花公子，这种事情当然只会对你做。维克托暗自腹诽，但因此时唇舌受制，也只能发出些意义不明的含糊呜呜声。  
好在勇利也心知这不可能，在维克托的口腔中大肆捣乱了一番之后便抽出，然后带着湿润唾液的手指探至穴口边缘，借着润滑效果将指节试探性地伸入小穴中。  
说实话，维克托并不太喜欢隐秘之处被侵入的感觉，哪怕是自己要求的也一样，穴口周围的肌肉下意识紧缩抗拒，使得勇利仅仅将第一根手指进入少许便遇到了阻碍。  
或许是之前发生的事情对于勇利来说并不愉快，他比起往日要少了不少耐心，那进入的指节在穴道内部胡乱地翻搅，一直不得要点，弄得维克托焦急又难耐。  
这个情欲缠身的男人决定主动出击。他试着挣动双手的铁链，很好，虽然不能挣脱，却也没有固定死他的手臂姿势。他试着将右手伸出，然后按住恋人那只在他身后侵入试探的手。  
“这样不完全不及格。作为教练，我似乎有必要教一下你这种时候怎样做？”  
维克托将上身微转，让自己的看向身后的恋人，有意地挑起眉头，用有如平日挑剔对方动作般的神态面向对方。他知道他的恋人一定会看见。  
“那么，请您好好地教导我。我亲爱的教——练。”  
对方显然也不愿示弱，反扣住维克托的手，将那骨节分明的手指与自己的手指并在一起，往那幽闭的穴中探去。  
说实话，维克托虽然并不避讳自己的欲望，但和恋人一起主动探索自身的敏感点也是少有的尝试。他用探入的手指勾住对方紧贴自己的指节，将那到处乱撞找不到地方的家伙引导到正确的位置上。  
“——！”  
在“向导”的带领下，那迷路的手指终于找到了目的地，那还带有少许短指甲的指尖，轻轻地在那块软肉上挠了一下。刺激之感迅速地自维克托的下身爆发开来，炸得他整个身子都下意识紧绷了起来。  
而他身后的可恶恋人显然没有放过这个机会，趁机伸入另外的手指，挟着冰凉的润滑液体一并侵入，然后朝那敏感地点发动连续的进攻。  
在不间断的刺激之下维克托的大脑一时有些混乱，沉溺于快感中的他一时无暇顾及被自己塞入体内的手指，于是那根还沾着自己体液的中指随着对方抽插开拓的动作被逐渐带出，伴随着一声明显的水声被抽离。  
这带有情色意味的声响提醒了被快感俘虏的维克托。他吹了声口哨像是路边向人搭讪的轻佻男子，而那被他搭讪的目标也愉快邀约，忍耐许久的硬挺性器就着润滑深入其中。  
这场情事来得突然而又草率，在没有充分拓展的情况下小穴被强行填满，被撑开的感觉让维克托不太舒服地扭动了下身子，好去找到一个不那么难受的姿势。  
轻微的变化像是一个信号，堪称粗暴的情事就此开始。维克托胸口被推挤得贴在墙壁上，双乳隔着布料随身体摇晃被摩擦得痒痛不止，而下身更是糟糕，那肌肉紧实的臀部被勇利的双手紧紧扣住，灼热的性器在毫无间断地进行小幅度抽插。  
但即使是粗暴的动作，维克托的身体还是逐渐地开始适应，一时有些萎顿的性器也再度逐渐精神起来。真糟糕啊，他不由得唾弃起自己毫不争气迅速向快感投降的身体，一边咬着嘴唇将享受的呻吟藏起。  
或许是环境影响，也有可能是勇利心中憋着一股气，维克托觉得今日身后的冲撞格外的凶猛，即使他对于平日和恋人之间的情事早已有所习惯，也不由得被顶弄得腰部发软，而作为防线的嘴唇则被咬得生疼，无声的防线快被这凶猛的进攻冲破。  
身后的勇利大概是察觉了什么，在片刻之后一根细长的杆子探进了湿热口腔，维克托通过形状依稀能感觉到那是今天为了宴会而特意挑选的金属框眼镜。  
“叼着。”  
身后的勇利这么说道。双手被缚于身后的维克托无法，只能配合着对方再一次的调整，将那副崭新眼镜衔于口中。这样一来倒是避免了嘴唇咬破的下场，可喘息化作的细碎呜咽声却因此从唇间产生的缝隙中溢出来。  
好凉。含着那细长地金属杆子，维克托迷迷糊糊地想着，在他替勇利挑选眼镜时怎么就没觉得这金属眼镜框有多冰凉呢？维克托感觉身后灼热的凶器持续反复的插入几乎要将自己顶作两半，而口中冰冷细长的金属细杆却又是另一个极端——一冷一热，泾渭分明。  
在双重的刺激下维克托闷声呜咽起来，眼角涌出少许生理性的泪水，大概是被他的声音所刺激到，勇利的动作愈发凶狠起来，从一开始的小幅度抽插到大幅度的顶撞——维克托甚至能感觉到他的臀部被用力掐住，而那灼热的性器被完全拔出再狠狠穿刺，像是烧红的刀刃插入冷冻的黄油，而作为黄油的维克托几乎要被烫到融作一滩，紧紧黏附在刀刃之上。  
“勇利……慢……！”  
在勇利狂风暴雨的冲撞下维克托好不容易才找到机会含糊不清地吐出几个字，他觉得自己快要被直接插到高潮了，而身后的罪魁祸首却丝毫不打算抚慰自己身前挺立的欲望。  
这样的“惩罚”，再糟糕不过了。在紧逼而至丝毫没有喘息机会的快感当中，维克托迷迷糊糊地如此想到。浑浊白液不受控制地喷溅而出，直到最后勇利还是没有对他可怜的教练手下留情。

“把我的手松开。”  
情欲过后他们打开了房间的灯，维克托看着身后的恋人，黑发的青年低着头，像是在专心解开束缚着维克托双手的铁链，而维克托看不清他的表情。或许是还在生气？任性的俄罗斯人开始了自我反省，但在这之前，他将身体后仰，侧过头去用嘴唇对自己恋人的脸颊来了个突然袭击——  
“好嘛，这次是我错了，不知道'说教'得是否还满意，我亲爱的学生？”  
而一直低头回避着对方的黑发青年终于露出那张因为回过味来而被自己羞耻得通红的脸。  
“……不要说了，现在我后悔得想死。”

“不过我觉得，偶尔那么一两次还不错啦……大概……”  
“好过分啊勇利！你简直是在摧残你亲爱的教练！”

End.


End file.
